Uber Drama Action
by agreenparrot
Summary: 24 new contestants come to the Studio for an Uberly dramatic season, Four teams, each full of insanity, emotions, and strategy. (Sequel to Uber Drama Island, but can be read on its own.)
1. Monogamy is overrated

_Author's Note: Hey everyone, please don't hate me for this but I am indeed starting yet another series. I know what you're going to say, I'm spreading myself too thin, I'll neglect my older series. But the thing is I really need to get this started before I let it rot in my head and end up tossing it away. I had hoped that I would get more progress done on my other serieses first, but with school approaching and constant shifts at work, I really want to just get this up now. Whether I'll update it much beyond the premiere is a totally different question, but for now I just want to get it started. So please forgive me if this is getting a bit much, believe me, I realize it too, but what can I say, I can only write what I feel inspired to. So, enjoy the sequel to Uber Drama Island ^_^_

Cameras zoomed from the sky down onto a large complex. The vast area was completely fenced off and void of any human life. Various buildings of different shapes and sizes filled the large section. Eventually a bus pulled up along the road and stopped. A handsome man with smooth black hair and a blue shirt stepped out of the bus which quickly departed.

"Greetings, world!" the man exclaimed as he turned to grin at the camera. "My name is Chris McClean and I'll be your host for this fantastic series. Behind me was once a massive studio, covering every genre of film, show, any production you could name. But it's long since been closed down, until today where it will be the venue of…Uber…Drama…Action!"

Chris threw his hands into the air dramatically and this announcement.

"Last season, Uber Drama Island, was a huge success," Chris said, "that we've decided to Uberify the Action concept to make a doubly epic season. Last time, 24 contestants, each colourful in their own way, competed on four different teams for the grand prize of one million dollars. Who would win it all? The wild savage girl? The guy who couldn't say no? The guy who rhymed on every occasion? No, in the end, it was Nile, the teen superstar who won it all. But now it's time to start fresh. 24 new contestants, 4 new team, 4 old vets coming back, and maybe a few guest appearances from some of your Uber favorites."

Chris spotted the bus returning.

"First off," Chris said, "let's meet the four returnees who have graciously volunteered to help out this season."

The bus stopped again and a muscular boy got off. He had black hair with a green Mohawk and lots of piercings on his face. He wore a black shirt with a skull on it and blue jeans.

"Duncan, happy to have you back," Chris exclaimed.

"That makes one of us," the boy scoffed.

"Hey, if you didn't want to be here you shouldn't have volunteered," Chris said, before adding under his breath, "which you signed in the fine print of your contract."

"Whatever, let's just get this over with," Duncan remarked as he stepped forward.

The next girl to get off the bus was far more enthusiastic. She had brown hair done up in a small ponytail. She wore square glasses, a green shirt, and pink pants.

"Oh my gosh, it's so exciting to be here again!" she exclaimed as she hopped off the bus.

"Glad someone has the right attitude," Chris remarked.

"Hi Chris, Hi Duncan!" the girl exclaimed.

"Now Beth, you do realize that you won't actually be competing this time, right?" Chris asked. "You're just here to help."

"Oh of course," Beth replied. "But it's still super exciting. I can't wait to pass on my knowledge and experience to the young minds of the new guys. I'll be like their sensei!"

"Yeah…something like that," Chris remarked.

The next girl to get off the bus stomped with each step. She had ebony black hair tied in a short ponytail and a fierce glare in her eyes. She wore all indigo athletic wear except for her white socks.

"Eva, so good to see you again," Chris exclaimed.

Eva just snorted before asking, "So where is everyone? Who am I supposed to be whipping into shape?"

"In due time, Eva," Chris said. "They'll be here eventually."

Eva just grunted as she walked behind Chris. Beth waved at her tentatively, but Eva gave her a death glare and she immediately stopped. The final boy got off the bus. He had angelic good looks with smooth dark skin and flowing brown hair. He wore a green shirt and blue jeans.

"Hiiii, Justin!" Beth exclaimed in awe as she let her jaw drop.

"Bah, what's pretty boy doing back here?" Eva spat, but resisting the urge to let her jaw drop as well.

"It's nice to see you too, Eva," Justin replied.

"Really? You mean that?" Eva said, letting her façade drop as she stared at him lovingly.

"Get a hold of yourself," Duncan scoffed.

"Right," Eva said as she shook herself off. "I've got nothing to say to you."

"Great, you're all here!" Chris exclaimed. "Now, you should all know your instructions. Get to your stations people. Chop, chop."

The four returnees headed off into the studio and split up in separate directions.

"Now," Chris said as he turned to the camera again, "it's time to meet the 24 who will be competing this season."

The bus returned.

"Here comes our first one now," Chris said. "Give it up for…Douglas!"

A short, somewhat tubby boy stepped off the bus. He had black hair with a green Mohawk and wore a black shirt with a skull on it along with blue jeans.

"Hi, Chris," he greeted. "I'm just fresh out of juvie and ready to be…uh, bad and all that."

"Really now?" Chris said.

"Well, it wasn't exactly 'juvie,'" Douglas admitted. "Just school detention…and I wasn't exactly 'in' it…just hanging out there 'cause it's where are all the cool kids are."

"I see," Chris remarked. "You know, your attire reminds me of someone."

"Oh, you mean the God and Saviour of Total Drama Island, Duncan!" Douglas exclaimed enthusiastically. "He's my idol, I base everything in my life off of him!"

"Well, I'm sure you'll be happy to meet him then," Chris said.

"He's here!?" Douglas exclaimed eagerly as he grabbed Chris by the shirt. "Where is he!?"

"Easy there," Chris said. "You'll meet him soon enough. First let's meet the rest of the contestants."

"Bah, who cares about them?" Douglas scoffed. "I just want to meet Duncan…amen, My Lord."

"Well, while you're waiting, why don't you start us off by making a confessional?" Chris suggested. "The Confession Cam is just over there."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Douglas-**Duncan is by far the coolest guy ever. I want to be just like him; I'm gonna be a mean, unfaithful rebel who plays by no one's rules but his own…oh it's gonna be super!

* * *

"Next up," Chris said, "let's meet Aubrey!"

A beautiful girl stepped off the bus. She had short, curly golden hair and deep blue eyes. She wore a blue tanktop and matching skirt, revealing a lot of her smooth skin.

"Hello, everyone," she greeted. "It's an honour to get the chance to appear on this show."

"Whoa, you're hot!" Douglas exclaimed.

"Ugh, seriously, is that the first thing you think when you see me?" Aubrey scoffed in disgust.

"Uh, yeah," Douglas said as he stared at her longingly.

"This is what I can't stand," Aubrey groaned. "Everyone's always telling me 'Aubrey, you're so pretty, you should be a model.'"

"That's a bad thing?" Douglas asked.

"To me it is," Aubrey said. "Does anyone care about my personality? Does anyone care about my grades? No, all they see is that 'hot model.' Well I am more than a model!

Aubrey took a firm stance as she continued to rant.

"I didn't come here to bat eyelashes and flirt with all the boys," Aubrey continued. "I came here to play Uber Drama and win using the skills that aren't just skin deep!"

Douglas just continued to stare at her.

"Just watch what you say," Aubrey said to him.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Aubrey-**Perhaps snapping like that wasn't the best way to make a first impression, but I am so sick of the treatment I get. I want to be very clear about how to play this game, you people are going to see that I'm much more than a pretty face.

**Douglas-**I don't know what that Aubrey girl's problem is…she's hot and she should be proud of it. Once I use my 'bad boy' charm on her, I'm sure I'll get her to loosen up soon enough. I've found my Courtney!

* * *

"Let's keep it moving," Chris said. "Next up, we've got Victor!"

A very thin, dark-skinned boy stepped off the bus. He had short brown hair and watery chestnut eyes. He had a green coat zipped up over a blue shirt and light blue pants.

"Hi guys," he said softly.

"Wow, that guy looks like such a pushover," Douglas remarked as he jabbed an elbow at Aubrey. "Am I right?"

"Just ignore him," Aubrey said to Victor. "He seems to have a problem with thinking before speaking."

"It's fine," Victor remarked as he shook Aubrey's hand. "I'm Victor…as you probably guessed."

"Nice to meet you," Aubrey said. "I'm Aubrey."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Victor-**I didn't want to cause a scene right from the start, but the truth is I badly need to win this game. You see I've been an orphan for nearly half my life, sleeping from couch to couch with family, friends, whoever'll be generous enough to house me. If I can win this money, then maybe things might look up for me.

**Douglas-**A big guy like me needs a wimp to bully so I feel ever bigger…or something like that…and I think Victor could be perfect for that.

* * *

"Next to join our cast," Chris continued, "is the lovely Mona!"

The bus arrived but no one came off.

"Is she invisible?" Douglas asked. "And speaking of which, how cool would that be!?"

"She's probably shy," Victor remarked.

"I don't blame her," Aubrey said. "Being on a show like this takes a lot of guts."

"Mona, hurry up, we don't have all day!" Chris shouted.

"Oh, sorry about that, folks," a light airy voice said.

A small girl stepped off the bus. She had orange hair and misty blue eyes. She wore a green headband and a necklace with a silver medallion. She had on a navy sweater patterned with red criss-crosses, and khaki pants.

"I was just enjoying the gentle rocking of the bus from my seat," she said. "Left…right…left…right, just like being a baby in its cradle. So serene, so peaceful."

"That's great, but we can't take all day," Chris said.

"No, always rush, rush, rush in today's modern world, isn't it?" Mona sighed wistfully. "Wouldn't it be nice if we could all just stop for a day and watch the clouds roll by? With a nice mug of tea, of course. I quite like tea."

"Well, hi," Aubrey said. "It's nice to meet you, Mona."

"Oh, it's so sweet of you to say that, dearie," Mona said. "Sweet like a rich drop of honey. Mixed into some tea perhaps. Do you like tea?"

"Um, sure, I guess," Aubrey said.

"Then we'll get along just fine," Mona replied.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Mona-**Oh, you know what this confessional needs? A little Feng Shui. I think I've got just the thing…

**Aubrey-**(pokes a small dangling lantern) How long as this been here? Anyways, Mona seems nice enough. A little out of it, but seems like a very decent girl.

**Douglas-**Hm, Mona seems like a bit of weirdo. I might just steer clear of her…I'm not sure how Duncan would deal with her, to be honest.

* * *

"Our fifth contestant," Chris said, "is Todd!"

A large muscular boy with short brown hair hopped off the bus eagerly. He wore a turquoise shirt and crimson shorts.

"Woo!" he exclaimed. "Todd has arrived! Bring on the challenges 'cause I'm ready to WIN!"

"Well, someone's excited," Aubrey remarked.

"Not just excited, I'm PUMPED!" Todd exclaimed. "This is gonna be awesome. I can't wait to get to the challenges and show everyone what I'm made of."

"I bet I could take him in a fight," Douglas remarked.

"Ha, I like your spirit, kid," Todd laughed as he friendlily slapped Douglas on the back.

However, the strength was enough to send Douglas sprawling to the ground.

"Well, I think you showed him," Victor remarked.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Todd-**There are plenty of different ways to win this game, but my way is just to win every single challenge ever. I'm a beast when it comes to sports, I bet I could do it.

**Victor-**Todd is certainly eager. I'd be dumb to take him on in a fight, but luckily you don't necessarily need to fight someone to get rid of them out here.

**Mona-**Todd has enough energy to power an automatic cranberry plucking device. If only technology would catch up and invent such a thing.

**Douglas-**(rubbing his back) Ow…uh, I'm gonna stay away from Todd too…n-not cause I'm scared of him or anything…just cause…uh…I'll get back to you on that.

* * *

"And now let's move along," Chris said, "and meet Kendell!"

A short girl with smooth blond hair stepped off the bus. She had a pink hairband with a bow, and a matching pink shirt and skirt. She stuck her nose up disdainfully as she stepped off the bus.

"Hi," Victor said. "Nice to meet you."

"Hmph," the girl scoffed. "I don't agree. You look pathetic, to be quite honest."

"Hey there, no need to be rude," Victor said.

"Oh, what are you going to do?" Kendell challenged.

"I'm not going to do anything," Victor said. "But I just—"

"That's right, you're not going to do anything!" Kendell interrupted. "So I can say whatever I want and you can' t stop me!"

"Fine," Victor said, then adding under his breath, "Have fun leaving first."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Kendell-**I've spent my life being sweet, but out here no one's going to tell me to mind my manners and I can finally try being bad. Heh, it's gonna be fun.

**Victor-**I don't know what Kendell's problem is, but she's setting herself up to leave pretty early. That's her issue, though, not mine.

**Mona-**Kendell needs more tea in her life, that's probably why she's so grumpy.

* * *

"And now we come to…" Chris said. "…Adam!"

A handsome boy stepped off the bus. He had bountiful, neatly combed black hair that dropped down the back of his head. He had a grey shirt that revealed the top of his chest, and blue jeans.

"Yo," he said coolly.

"Hey, man!" Todd exclaimed. "Looking forward to competing with you."

"Eh, don't expect too much," Adam remarked calmly.

"What do you mean?" Todd asked.

"I'm not really into this whole competition thing," Adam admitted boredly. "I just wanted to get my face on TV."

He then turned to face the camera and posed.

"Hope all you recruiters, casting directions, and modelling agents are watching this," Adam said. "Like what you see and I'd be happy to take your calls."

Adam then walked up to Aubrey and eyed her with interest.

"Well now, you're looking pretty fine," he said. "You ever been in modelling or something?"

Douglas was giving Adam warning signals but he wasn't picking up on them.

"For all you know, I could have plans to be an astronaut, or an accountant, or a sushi chef!" Aubrey exclaimed frustrated. "Or maybe I'm just some lazy bitch who hates everyone! Would you like that?"

"I dunno," Adam shrugged. "Just saying you're hot, it's a compliment."

"Well, don't," Aubrey huffed.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Adam-**That girl…Aubrey, was it? She's going about life all the wrong way. If you have a gift, you need to share it with the world. Which is why I'm putting my name out there for all you eager fans just waiting to discover my beauty.

**Aubrey-**Adam is…pretty much the exact thing I hate. People who use their looks to mask their negative qualities. Well, he better hope he doesn't end up on my team, because I will not be tolerating that.

**Todd-**Adam needs to get out, like, right now. What do you mean, you don't come here to compete? This is freaking competition! It's what you do!

* * *

"And now let's all get ready to meet…" Chris continued, "…Giselle!"

This girl had very dark skin and deep black hair. She had tender lips, and a curvy body. She wore a strapless dress coloured with black and green swirls.

"Uh…he-hello," she said very meekly. "I…sorry…I do…I don't do the…uh…the English…I don't do the English…goodly."

Everyone seemed uncertain about how to approach her.

"Uh, what exactly were you thinking with this one, Chris?" Kendell asked. "She can't even speak English, how is she supposed to play the game?"

"Are you kidding, this is just the kind of draw our show needs," Chris said. "We'll show the world how exotic and multicultural we are, while showcasing a naïve, but hot, girl like Giselle."

"Except for the part where she can't speak English," Aubrey pointed out.

"Eh, she'll pick it up easily enough," Chris remarked. "Right, Giselle?"

"Um…wh-what?" Giselle asked.

"See? She's doing fine," Chris said.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Giselle-**I…just come here…soon…I don't…do the English…muchly enough. Mr. McClean say…I play game…I win prize…so, I try bestly.

**Kendell-**Well, that was dumb. That girl is going to be lucky if she even survives the first day.

**Douglas-**Wow, Chris is just rolling in the hot girls this season. Luckily, as Duncan would say, monogamy is overrated.

* * *

"And now," Chris said, "we've come...Steven!"

The bus arrived, but no one got off. Instead a helicopter seemed to be circling the area. Something dropped out of it. A pillow hit the ground.

"Huh, what was that?" Adam asked.

"Geronimo!" someone exclaimed as they dived out of the helicopter.

The boy slammed onto the ground and splatted against the pillow. Everyone gasped. Then he pulled himself off the ground and took a bow. The boy had very long wavy blond hair that rolled down his back. He had a massive red hat covered with stripes and dots, and a large purple feather. He had a golden suit over a navy shirt and a red bowtie.

"Greetings, everyone!" he exclaimed dramatically.

"Are you okay?" Aubrey asked. "You just fell from a huge drop."

"Not to worry, darling," the boy laughed. "As you can see, I had a cushion break my fall."

"But that was still a huge drop, you could have broken bones," Victor said. "Or even been killed."

"Nonsense," the boy continued to laugh. "I was in no danger whatsoever, and I knew exactly what I was doing?"

The other still seemed unconvinced.

"It's simple logic," the boy continued. "I can't die, no one of us can, we're main characters."

"Uh, what?" Todd asked.

"Tell me this? Have you ever seen anyone die?" the boy asked.

"Uh," Todd started.

"Of course not," the boy continued. "Because this is a PG show, can you imagine how it could be to pull off an actual onscreen death and have it stick? Like I said, I was perfectly safe."

"Um, what the hell are you talking about?" Kendell spat. "This is real life, you dolt, not some cartoon."

"Aw, poor sweet ignorance," the boy remarked. "Oh well, I can't change your denial."

"Well," Chris said, "you can join the others, Stev—"

"Oh no!" the boy exclaimed as he covered Chris's mouth. "Don't use that name, please. 'Steven.' How drab, how plain, how unoriginal. Do you know how many Stevens there have been on TV? I don't want my name to get just washed away in the sea of duplicates. You may simply refer to me as The Professor. Doesn't that just have much more pizazz to it?"

"Uh, sure, The Professor it is," Chris said as he removed the hand from his mouth. "Now please just join the others."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**The Professor-**I have achieved a higher level of awareness, and I am able to fully embrace my function in this limited universe. The others may still be in their delusions, but that'll just make it all the more fun!

**Kendell-**Where do you get these freaks, Chris? Stevie is going to get himself killed before the day is up; and that'll just prove his theory wrong.

**Giselle-**Is, uh…man falling from sky…regular to this country?

* * *

"Moving along," Chris said. "It's time to meet…LaBelle!"

A girl with messy, fiery red hair rolled off the bus. She wore a large teal cap, and a tan vest over a blue shirt and a maroon skirt.

"Tada!" she exclaimed. "Look at me, aren't I just quite the spectacle!? I'm totally crazy, completely insane, you're going to need a straitjacket to contain me, that's how nuts I am. Aren't I just the best!?"

"Uh, hi," Victor said uneasily.

"You've got a lot of competition for craziest though," Kendell remarked.

"What!?" LaBelle barked. "Who!? I'll kill them! I can't have anyone making more of a scene than me! I need all the screentime to be on me!"

Everyone glanced at her uncertainly.

"Flippity-flappity, giggigity-googily, I'm insane!" LaBelle exclaimed.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**LaBelle-**My goal coming out here is to be fan favorite, and everyone loves the crazy girl. I just need to make sure I act as wacky as possible, and all the screentime will be mine!

**Kendell-**Trying too hard much?

**Adam-**So, LaBelle wants screentime, eh? Well, she's not getting any of mine, this gorgeous needs all the focus it can get.

**Victor-**I'm starting to feel like I won't be able to keep my mind intact after putting up with all these people all summer long.

* * *

"Just keeping things moving along," Chris said. "Give it up for, Xavier."

A dark-skinned boy with a large stack of brown hair stepped off the bus. He wore a red suit and blue pants.

"Welcome, Xavier," Chris said.

"Yes, yes, now get out of my way," Xavier said. "I need to inspect the cast."

Xavier then walked around the group who had arrived by now.

"Hm," he said as he walked around, eyeing everyone.

"What exactly are you looking for?" Mona asked. "Perhaps I could help you find it."

"I am looking for this season's Goddess," Xavier said. "Every season has one, a female player who is the epitome of perfection. She must win. Could it be you? Hm, possible, you've got potential."

"No!" LaBelle exclaimed as she shoved Mona to the ground. "It's me. It's most certainly me!"

"Hm, yes, I like it," Xavier said. "Fierce, not afraid to assert your position, clearly no regard for the well-being of your fellow competitors. I think you have it…I think you very well could be…it!"

"Of course," LaBelle exclaimed.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Xavier-**Every season, the Goddess fails to make it to the end. It's such a heartwrenching tragedy. But this time I shall make sure it doesn't happen. I'll fight tooth and nail to find the true Goddess and get her to first place where she belongs!

**LaBelle-**I am totally the Goddess he's looking for. I'm just glad that someone recognized my glory so soon.

**Kendell-**Heh, Xavier should be a good chance for me to try out my manipulating skills. I've just got to convince him that I'm this 'Goddess' and he'll carry me right to the end.

* * *

"And now it's time for…" Chris continued, "Norissa!"

The bus arrived and a short girl with auburn hair done up behind her stepped off. She had thin glasses, and a yellow blouse with orange polka dots, as well as a long draping mauve skirt.

"Salutations, everyone," she greeted gracefully.

"Eh, doesn't look like much to me," Adam remarked to Todd.

"Ha, she won't be able to compete with me!" Todd exclaimed boisterously. "She doesn't have the muscle for challenges!"

"Have something to say?" Norissa asked as she walked up to the boys. "I assure you, the mind can be just as dangerous as muscle."

"Ha, sure, whatever you say," Todd said as he gave her a playful punch on the arm.

"Ow. Don't do that please," Norissa said.

"You're gonna have to take some pain if you want to last out here," Todd said.

"We'll see about that," Norissa replied.

"Eh, boring," Xavier remarked to anyone standing near him. "Not Goddess material, she'll have to leave early."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Norissa-**I've always been a little introverted, and I realize that I'll have to step it up a bit for this game, but these people had better not underestimate the power of the mind. This game isn't all about winning challenges, it's also about planning your every move.

**Xavier-**Girls like Norissa are nothing but everyday boring. If I wanted someone like her, I would have just joined my school's chess club.

**Todd-**Norissa can have all her thinky-think strategy if she wants, but at the end of the day, if you won't win immunity, then what good is thinking going to do for you?

* * *

"Next up," Chris said, "we've got…Jarred!"

A tall boy stepped off the bus slowly. He wore a leather jacket over a green shirt with an X on it. He had fuzzy brown hair with purple stripes running through it. He had a grim look on his face as he stepped forward. He just gave a curt nod at everyone.

"Well, hi there," The Professor greeted friendlily.

"Hello," Jarred said coldly giving an ice glare at The Professor.

"Hold that for one second," The Professor said as he used Jarred's eyes as mirrors to fix his hair.

Jarred just pushed The Professor aside and stood to the side of the group.

"Hey, you, get your own gimmick," Douglas said as he walked up to Jarred with his chest puffed out.

"Gimmick?" Jarred asked.

"Yeah, the whole 'bad boy' shtick," Douglas said. "I already got that covered."

"I assure you," Jarred said icily. "This is no 'shtick.'"

He glared at Douglas before giving him a jab in the chest with his finger. Douglas immediately backed off.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Jarred-**I came to this show to win a million dollars, simple as that. I'm not going to make friends, I'm not going to play games, I'm just going to make sure I get myself to the end.

**Victor-**Wow, a lot of people seem to be missing the entire social aspect of the game. If this keeps up, I might have a hard time making any allies.

**Douglas-**Hmph, who does he think he is, acting all tough? I don't need anybody making me look bad…I mean, I'd probably make him look bad.

* * *

"And now let's meet," Chris continued, "…Leroy!"

A large, overweight boy stepped off the bus. He had a large hat over his rust coloured hair, as well as a bit of stubble around his face of the same colour. He had a grey shirt and tan pants.

"Why, howdy-do folks," he greeted as he took off his hat in a greeting gesture. "Such a pleasure to meet, y'all."

"It's nice to meet you too," Aubrey said.

"The pleasure's all mine," Leroy said. "And might I say, you're quite the beaut."

Aubrey narrowed her eyes, but didn't say anything.

"Hey you…uh, you're fat!" Douglas exclaimed. "Yeah, I went there."

"Wow, brilliant burn," Kendell remarked.

"Shut up, it sounded better in my head," Douglas grumbled.

"Well, I'll remember that, squirt," Leroy said. "And maybe when it comes time to vote, you'll see your sorry ass getting the boot."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Leroy-**Uh heheheh, I can be all sweet and pleasant if that's what these people want, and kept them all wrapped around my fingers. But if they want to make me into an enemy, then hoo boy, the gloves are coming off and I will crush them into the dust.

**Aubrey-**Eh, I'll let Leroy slide. At least he seems to know when to shut up.

**Adam-**Ew, Leroy is the poster boy for 'ugly.' I feel like if I stand too close to him, some of it might rub off on me, so I'm staying far away from him. Can't have my looks getting tarnished.

* * *

"Let's keep this rolling along," Chris said. "And everyone welcome…Amanda!"

A small girl with chestnut hair and glasses stepped off the bus. She wore a purple coat over a black shirt and navy jeans.

"Welcome, Amanda," Chris said. "How was the ride?"

"Oh, just stupendous," Amanda said. "Reminds me of the bus I took back in England…of course, over there they drive on the wrong side of the road, isn't that crazy!? I mean, what would happen if you had a British car but lived in Canada, wouldn't you cause, like, so many accidents!? Although, Canada is technically part of the British Empire, so, like, why do we drive on the right side of the road? Isn't that weird? Pretty crazy if you ask me."

"Stop saying crazy!" LaBelle barked. "That's my line!"

"Ooh, you have a line, that is so cool," Amanda said. "I wish I had a line. I mean, like to say 'the' or 'hi' a lot, but like, who doesn't? I guess antisocial people…but then again, they still need to talk, right? I mean, even if you were antisocial, you would still need to order food, right? Wouldn't it be just awful if you hated talking so much that you couldn't buy food so you would just starve and then die!? Oh wow, I'm sad now."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Amanda-**I like to talk, what can I say, I'm a talker. I mean, there I just said it, 'I'm a talker.' That's exactly what I can say? Why did I ask myself a question just so I could answer it? Is that what we call a rhetorical question? Except that's supposed to have no answer, right…so I guess it's like a semi-rhetorical question.

**Jarred-**That Amanda girl is going to get on my nerves. She does not shut up.

**LaBelle-**Who does that Amanda think she is?! Trying to steal my screentime with her nonsensical babble. Well I can go off on tangents too you know…like this one time I went to the store and bought loaf of bread…uh, I'm not sure where I was going with this but you can be assured that insane shenanigans ensued!

* * *

"Let's keep this show moving," Chris continued as the bus returned, "Put your hands together for…Rich!"

A boy with very messy hair stepped off the bus. He had shy expression on his face, and wore a grey and violet striped shirt and maroon shorts.

"Hi!" Amanda exclaimed as she immediately hopped in front of him.

"Uh, h-hi," Rich said shakily. "I'm R-Rich."

"You're rich?" Amanda asked. "Then why are you here? Why don't you leave the contestant the rest of us who actually need the money?"

"Uh…no, no," Rich said. "You misunderstood. My name is Rich."

"Your name is rich!?" Amanda gasped. "How in the heck did a name get rich? Does it own, like, an oil company or something? Hey, did you know that crude oil is Canada's number one export?! I didn't know that, I always thought it was like, maple syrup, or beavers, or something a little more, you know, Canadiany!"

"Uh…yeah," Rich said uneasily.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Rich-**I'll admit, I'm a bit of a pushover. But that's what I'm coming out here for. I'm hoping this show will toughen me up just a bit.

**Amanda-**That guy with the rich name is pretty cool. I wish my name was rich, it only has, like, 25 cents in its account because of its smoking addiction. I also like pancakes!

**Todd-**Hm, another scrawny guy. Come on, these people need to pick it up! I want some challenge while I'm out here!

* * *

"Almost there now," Chris said, "next up it's Judie!"

A girl rolled out of the bus before clinging to its side. She then rolled over to Chris and stood to back to back with him. She had dark skin and frizzy black hair done up in a long ponytail. She had one a maroon dress with matching shoes and a brown belt.

"Nighthawk has arrived," she announced. "Beginning analysis of competition."

She flipped around so that she and Chris faced opposite directions and she could see the rest of the cast now.

"Hm, interesting," she said. "No threats perceived. Victory should be easy."

"Hey, what do you mean?" Todd asked. "How am I not a threat?"

"Hm," Judie said as she looked Todd up and down. "Strength is confirmed. Strength is good. You'll win challenges, you'll be an asset…but…"

She stretched her fingers along his forehead in examination.

"Just as I thought, you lack the mental capacity for clear cut thinking," Judie said. "You've got the brawn but not the brains, and you'll need both if you even want a chance to stand in league with the Nighthawk. Who, by the way, is me. So, in short…you don't stand a chance."

"Hey, I totally stand a chance," Todd boasted.

"Fine, vote me out, I dare you," Judie said.

"Alright—" Todd tried to said.

"Boom, big mistake, buddy!" Judie exclaimed. "You just made an enemy of the Nighthawk. You don't want that. Congratulations on volunteering to be first boot."

"I didn't—" Todd tried to say.

"But I'm generous, it's just one of my many qualities," Judie continued. "So, I'll accept your apology and forgive you just this once. But don't do it again, or else you'll face the wrath of the Nighthawk."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Judie-**I'm not just a mere player. I am an expert. I am a paragon. I am the Nighthawk. And I will be winning this game.

**Todd-**That crazy girl doesn't know who she's messing with. I'll show her!

**LaBelle-**Oh, so it's stupid codenames you want now!? Is that what makes a 'good character' now?! Fine, just call me…Dayrobin…okay, I'll work on that.

* * *

"Now, it's time to meet our next contestant," Chris said. "Here's Dewey!"

A thin boy stepped off the bus. He had dusty coloured short hair. He wore a white button-up shirt with a yellow bowtie and pink pants.

"Uh…ahem…hi everyone," he greeted meekly as he waved. "Am I…uh, at the right place?"

"What do you think?" Kendell asked dryly. "We're just a bunch of freaks hanging outside of an abandoned studio in the middle of nowhere because we were bored?"

"Oh, uh…ahem, yes…silly me, you're right," Dewey said in a fluster. "I'm just…uh, heh…well, it's a funny story…and well, the short of it is…I don't really know what I'm doing here…?"

"You'll do fine," Chris said as he tossed Dewey into the crowd. "Now don't dawdle, we've got a schedule to upkeep."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Dewey-**Uh heh…well, this all started because of some dumb dare. I didn't think I'd actually make it to this show…I don't even know what 'Uber Drama' is…I'm really going to have a hard time keeping up out here.

**Kendell-**Dewey seems pretty pathetic. But that just means that I'll have no trouble taking control of him.

**Leroy-**I saw that lil' blondie girl eying Dewey, and I can tell that she wants to work with him. But nope, not if ol' Leroy's got anything to say about that. Dewey is just the kind of guy I want working for me, a sad sap who won't question any of my demands. Uheheheh.

* * *

"We're nearing the last stretch," Chris said. "Our next girl is…Yvonne!"

A tall girl with long flowing chocolate hair stepped off the bus daintily. She wore a skintight white bodysuit underneath a pink tanktop and shorts. She had a very disdainful look in her eyes.

"Greetings," she drawled.

"Hi," Norissa said.

Yvonne ignored her.

"Um, okay then," Norissa remarked as she shrugged.

Yvonne immediately began stretching.

"Um, Yvonne, the challenge hasn't even begun yet," Chris said. "We're still waiting for some others to arrive."

"Bah, I vill be ready," Yvonne declared. "I dun't hafve time to vaste lollygagging."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Yvonne-**I am accomplished ballerina. I know vhat it means to fight fohr a victory. I plahn to do just zat and vin zis childish game.

**Norissa-**Ah, I'm used to being ignored, no biggie. If Yvonne ends up on my team, she'll learn to respect me once we start working together.

**Judie-**Yvonne walks with dignity. Pride. Confidence. The kind of girl who knows where she is and what she wants. She would be a threat; if she didn't underestimate her competition. She'll never see the Nighhawk coming until it's too late…closer…closer...then bam! Yvonne is finished!

* * *

"Now we've come to…" Chris continued, "…Kevin!"

A boy clad entirely in black from head to toe stepped off the bus. All that could be seen was his brown eyes and the edge of his black hair. He walked up to Chris silently and bowed.

"Welcome, Kevin," Chris said.

Kevin gave a short nod.

"Nice to meet you," Mona said as she extended her hand. "I like your colour scheme. Reminds me of looking up into space…or perhaps into the depths of the ocean. Very serene indeed."

Kevin shook her hand and gave a short nod in gratitude.

"You're not big on talking, are you?" Mona asked.

Kevin shook his head.

"Good!" LaBelle exclaimed as she knocked Mona over again. "Keep it that way! Just stay silent and off to the side, and we'll get along great."

Kevin nodded once again.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Kevin-**I'm a ninja. Ninja's don't talk. This is the last you will hear me speak.

**Mona-**Sometimes silence is worth more than words could ever say.

**LaBelle-**If everyone else could just be more like Kevin, this season would be perfect for me!

* * *

"Now let's all give a big welcome to…" Chris said, "…Maggie!"

The woman who stepped off the bus was much older than everyone else who had arrived, she looked to be well into her forties.

"Oh, what are you all staring at!?" she spat as she saw everyone. "You got a problem with me?"

"Um, excuse me, ma'am," Norissa said, "but aren't you a bit old for this show?"

"No, no I am not," Maggie declared. "You all saw the World Tour season didn't you? That had a middle aged woman join the cast right in the middle. So, I have just as much a right to be here as any of you halfpint brats."

"Well, um…we wish you the best of luck," Victor said.

"Suuuure you do," Maggie said as she glared at him. "Liar."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Maggie-**I'm not about to let a bunch of snot-nosed kids walk over me. I am going to show them just what this 'old bat' can do.

**Todd-**Now you're bringing old ladies into the contest? Come on, Chris, this is an insult.

**Aubrey-**Maggie might be just a bit over her head. No matter what she says, this is a teenage environment and fitting in is key.

* * *

"Yeah, yeah, next person, you know the drill by now," Chris said as the bus returned. "It's…Buster!"

A short boy with curly black hair stepped off the bus. He had round glasses and wore a white lab coat over a forest shirt and goldenrod pants.

"Greetings, degenerates," he said scornfully.

"Is that an insult?" Todd asked Adam.

"Probably," the other boy whispered back.

"Ahem, I don't believe you addressed me," Judie said. "Naturally, as I am standing with these degenerates I can see how you would associate me with them, but I can assure you, the Nighthawk is quite—"

"That's very fascinating," Buster said boredly. "Perhaps you could tell it to someone who cares though."

"Fine, ignore me," Judie said. "Let your guard down, make it that much easier for me to defeat you."

"Somehow I don't see that happening," Buster replied.

"And that's just how it is," Judie said. "No one ever sees the Nighthawk coming. But she does, and before you know it…Snap! She's standing over your cold, lifeless body in victory."

"Threatening murder now, are we?" Buster replied. "How classy of you."

"Just you wait," Judie said.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Buster-**Ugh, I've seen the kind of idiots you cast on this show, and this season doesn't seem any different. It's like school all over again, just one big collective mass of stupidity. Only this time, if I outsmart them, I won't just get beat up, I could win a million dollars.

**Norissa-**Oh good, a fellow brainiac. Although, he seems a little sour, but I'm sure we could go good together.

**Maggie-**Feh, you could read all the books you want and fill your fat little bookworm head, but none of that matters to what I've got: Real, hard life experience.

* * *

"Just a couple more to go," Chris said as the bus returned yet again. "Say hi to Boe."

An Asian girl stepped off the bus. She had he black hair down up in a pair of buns. She wore a yellow shirt with red tiger stripes and brown shorts.

"Welcome, Boe," Chris said.

"Hi," she said.

She then turned to the group.

"Okay, listen up , people!" she announced. "I don't like having to repeat myself, so I only want to say this once. I know what hard work is. I have worked hard nearly every day of my life. I will not tolerate slacking. Do you hear me, I won't do it! If you are on my team, I will expend 100% effort every single day. Anything less and you can expect to be kicked the hell out of here! I don't care if you're tired, I don't care if you're homesick, I don't care if you've got a grandma in the hospital with only a few hours to live…I will not tolerate anything less than perfection!"

Everyone was shocked into silence for a few seconds after her speech. Eventually Maggie broke the silence.

"Listen her, girlie," she said, "I don't know who you think you are, but no teenage brat is going to boss me around."

"Excuse me? Did I address you?" Boe asked. "Did I give you permission to speak!? No, I did not! Do not talk back to me, you will respect me as your superior! I don't care what age you are, I will not tolerate insubordination!"

Even Maggie seemed to be at a loss for words.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Boe-**I work at my family's restaurant. Every second I'm not at school, I'm on my feet, cooking, serving, cleaning. I have learned what it means to dedicate your life to working, and I will bring that to my team.

**Leroy-**Ugh, I can't stand that lil' bitch alright. She ain't telling me what to do, that's for sure. If she ends up on my team…then, uheheheh, it's buh-bye, bitchy.

**Xavier-**Hm, potential goddess material perhaps…she certainly knows her place…and it's above all of us mortals.

* * *

"And the very last contestant to arrive," Chris said, "is…Macie!"

A small dark skinned girl stepped off the bus. She had short, fluffy black hair and a shy smile. She wore a red dress with blue patches on it.

"Hi," she said.

"And we don't have time for you to meet everyone," Chris said. "Since we've got to get this show on the road."

Chris grabbed Macie and tossed her into the crowd.

"Alright everyone," Chris said. "If you'll look behind you, you'll see the Uber Drama Studios. This is our site for the season. It's chock full of all sorts of film sets and it's going to be one crazy place. For our first round, you're going to be exploring this new location. Four veterans have been stationed throughout the studio. Once you find them, they will assign you to your tribe. However, each tribe can only have six members, so first come first serve. Other than that, there are no rules, so it's up to you to do what it takes. Understood? Good, Uber Drama Action starts…now!"

Immediately the 24 contestants all took off running into the studio grounds. As they left, the bus arrived one more time. A girl with brown hair under a blue bandana stepped off. She had a yellow coat over a blue shirt and olive pants.

"Hi, Chris!" she greeted. "Intern Mia reporting for duty!"

"Oh, I could have sworn that we only had 24 contestants," Chris said. "But oh well, you're late, so hurry up and catch up with the others."

"Um, no Chris, it's me, Mia, remember?" the girl asked. "You asked us former players to come back to be interns from time to time?"

"I'm pretty sure I'd remember you," Chris said. "I bet this is just a trick to see if you can sneak out of doing the challenge. Well, it's not going to work. Get moving. Mia."

The girl just shook her head and sighed.

"Anyways," Chris said as he turned to the camera, "there you have it, your 24 new contestants for the season. Who will win, who will lose? Who do you love, who do you hate? And how will the teams stack up this time? Our season premiere continues next so be sure to check in next time on the epic start to…Uber…Drama…Action!"

Cast:

Adam-The Mactor  
Amanda-The Quirky Girl  
Aubrey-The (Not a) Model  
Boe-The Bossy Girl  
Buster-The Ego  
Dewey-The Noob  
Douglas-The Duncan Wannabe  
Jarred-The Rebel  
Giselle-The Foreign Beauty  
Kendell-The Not-so-sweet Sweetie  
Kevin-The Ninja  
LaBelle-The Attention Whore  
LeRoy-The Fat Bastard  
Judie-The Agent  
Norissa-The Academic Achiever  
Macy-The Follower  
Maggie-The Middle-Aged Woman  
Mona-The Airhead  
Rich-The Nice Guy  
Steven The Professor-The Reality Warper  
Todd-The All Brawn and No Brain  
Xavier-The Worshipper  
Victor-The Orphan  
Yvonne-The Ballerina

_Author's Note: So, what do you think? Any early opinions? Once again, sorry about overloading you guys with so many new series. I'm going to try to finish the premiere for this, then probably let it rest for bit._


	2. The plot has other places to be

_Author's Note: Hey everyone ^_^ So here's the conclusion to this season's opener. My plan right now is to go back to balancing between RotS and Strandarama, but I've put a poll up to see what you guys want, because I want to know that too. Don't know if it'll affect my decision, but I'd like to hear what you people are enjoying the most. So with that said, enjoy the chapter_

Chris McClean stood in front of the studio standing majestically.

"Welcome back to the double feature, opening to Uber Drama Action!" he exclaimed. "Last time we met our 24 contestants and set them off on their first challenge. Four camps are waiting for them, each led by one mentor from the previous seasons, and each will house six of our competitors. This challenge will determine who ends up on which team. So watch now and see how the teams stack up. Will new friendships be formed, will vendettas be declared? All this right now on the second part of the grand opening to…Uber…Drama…Action!"

(**Theme Song Plays…**)

* * *

The 24 contestants were all starting to scramble as they had entered the studio grounds and were seeing just how vast their surroundings were. Various different buildings lined the area around them. Gradually they began to break up into groups.

"You," Boe said as she grabbed Victor, "You…and…you!"

She also grabbed Todd and Judie and brought them all into a group together.

"Okay, here's the deal, just from first impression I can tell that we're all the strongest fighters out here," Boe said. "Therefore, I want to make sure that we all end up on the same team. If we work together for this challenge, we'll be set to take over the entire premerge phase of the game."

"Woo, I like the sound of that!" Todd exclaimed. "We're gonna rock!"

"I'd be happy to help out," Victor said.

"Good, good," Boe said. "Judie?"

"The Nighthawk followers her own path," Judie declared. "Perhaps that path could intertwine with yours, but if we happen to come to a fork in the road—"

"Yeah, yeah, you're in," Boe said. "Now come on, let's get moving. I want to be the first team to arrive."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Boe-**Strength comes in many different forms. Todd has muscle, he's made that clear; Victor has spirit, I can see it in his eyes; and Judie has fire, just waiting to burst. With me as their leader, we will channel this power and be unstoppable.

**Judie-**No one can cage the Nighthawk. Boe things she is the leader. But she thinks incorrectly. Nighthawk will rule all and she is but a pawn.

**Victor-**Making friends right from the start I think is a really good idea. I'm going to need people I can trust, and this group could be the one for that.

**Todd-**Yeah, some of these guys look pretty tough, but I still think I'm the strongest one out here. If all end up on the same team, though, we'll be able to combine our strength and crush all the puny people out here.

* * *

Norissa was trying to get someone to notice her as she tried talking to various people.

"Um…excuse me…um, hello….uh," she sighed as several people just walked past her.

"Hi!" Macy exclaimed as she spotted her.

She hopped over to the other girl and held out her hand.

"Need a friend?" Macy asked. "I'm Macy, and I'd be happy to work with you."

"Hi, I'm Norissa!" Norissa said as she shook her hand. "I'd love to work with you, and believe me you won't regret it!"

"Sounds good," Macy giggled.

The two girls started to walk through the studio glancing around at the buildings.

"So, where do you suggest we head?" Macy asked.

"Hm," Norissa said thoughtfully.

"Perhaps I could be of some assistance!" The Professor exclaimed as he appeared behind the two girls.

"Ah! Where'd you come from!?" Norissa exclaimed.

"Well, I was offscreen for the last couple minutes," The Professor said. "And I decided to be relevant again, and this seemed to be where the plot was focused on at the moment. So here I am!"

"That doesn't make any sense," Norissa remarked.

"Actually it makes perfect sense," The Professor. "Your brain just isn't capable of processing it at its current plain of existence."

"Did you just call me dumb?" Norissa asked offended.

"Not at all," The Professor said. "Simply that your mind's current state functions on a level that is incompatible with my higher awareness."

"So, you think you're smarter than me? Norissa accused.

"Guys, can we please keep moving?" Macy asked. "Let's not fight."

"Actually, I think this might be a good place to cut to Confessionals before a scene change," The Professor said. "The plot's got other important places to be too, you know."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Macy-**My goal in this game is just to float by while other people make themselves into targets. Norissa seems really smart and The Professor is pretty…wacky…so I'll be their best friend, and when it comes time to vote one of us off, who's the bigger threat? Not me.

**Norissa-**Steven…I refuse to call him by him childish nickname…really weirds me out. There's something seriously off about him, and I'd like to know what it is.

**Steven-**I…hey, who changed my title!?

**The Professor-**That's better. As I was saying, I hope to use my advanced knowledge to help out as best as I can. I think I have a clear advantage over a lot of these people, and I could be quite the asset to my team.

* * *

Rich was also searching for someone to work with. He spotted Buster standing alone and walked up to him.

"Hey," Rich said. "Want to work together?"

"Not really," Buster remarked. "I do not need to associate myself with someone who is leagues behind me and would only weigh me down."

"Oh…uh, okay then…fair enough," Rich said as he started to back up.

However, both boys were grabbed by Leroy as he placed his arms around them and pulled them together.

"Howdy, gents," he said. "I just had the most interesting idea: Why don't the three of us work together?"

"I'd be okay with that," Rich said, as he glanced at Buster, "But, I'm not sure if—"

"Fine, I'll do it," Buster said. "Just because we need to get moving. But please, don't do anything to irritate me. I don't need a headache on the first day."

"Sure, I'll try," Rich said.

"Just don't speak," Buster said. "That would be best."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Buster-**Ugh, these people are so dumb it's insulting to think that I even have to compete with them. Every time they say something I just want to scream 'Shut up!'

**Leroy-**I just grabbed two saps who looked gullible enough to do what I say. I don't want any sharks on my team, I just need a bunch of sheep so I can herd them however I want, uheheheh.

**Rich-**So, I guess I could work with these guys. I mean, I don't know them very well, but I've got to put trust in someone, right?

* * *

Giselle was having trouble finding anyone to work with. In fact, she had barely any idea at all what was going on.

"Um…what?" she asked to no one in particular. "What…do?"

"Oh, dearie, you seem a little lost," Mona said as she walked up to Giselle. "Would you like a hand?"

"Hand?" Giselle asked as she looked at her hands curiously.

"Here," Mona said as she took Giselle's hand. "I'll help you out."

However, the two had only taken a few steps, before Adam had stepped in front of them.

"Hey there, good looking," he said. "I couldn't let you just take off without me."

"Um…what?" Giselle asked.

"The name's Adam," Adam said as he shoved Mona aside and got in close with Giselle. "And you and I have a lot in common, I can tell. I've got smoking hot, movie star class good looks…and you're not too bad yourself. Why don't we walk together and see if we have anything else in common?"

"Uh…what?" Giselle asked.

"That's a swell idea!" Mona exclaimed as she linked arms with both Giselle and Adam. "Why don't we all work together?"

"Who are you?" Adam asked. "In fact, don't answer that, I don't care."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Giselle-**Is very…confusing…I don't know…what happen…but small girl, orange hair…she nice, good friend…other boy…uh…not sure.

**Mona-**Poor Giselle, a stray set awash in a crazy sea. She needs a steady hand to help guide her.

**Adam-**I've clearly got some competition for hottest contestant…well not really, but Giselle is pretty fine. Maybe I can get in good with her before I get eliminated if she's lucky.

* * *

Dewey was approaching Aubrey nervously.

"Um, excuse me, miss," he said.

"Yes?" Aubrey asked.

"Well, this might sound a little weird…" Dewey said, "but the truth is, I don't know anything about this game. I don't even know what I'm doing here. Do you think you could explain it to me?"

"Wait…you don't know anything about the game?" Aubrey asked.

"Not a clue," Dewey said. "I didn't even know it existed into a little while ago. I've been trying to research up on it…but well, I did not expect to get picked, I didn't really have a lot of time."

"Well, look, for right now, we should probably get searching for our camp," Aubrey said. "Let's walk together and I'll explain as we go."

"Sounds good," Dewey said.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Aubrey-**Dewey is in way over his head. I'll do the best that I can to help him out, but I'm not sure if he really has a chance.

**Dewey-**What have I stepped into?

* * *

Xavier approached Yvonne who had finished her stretches and was about to take off.

"Excuse me," Xavier said.

"Vhat?" Yvonne spat.

"I just wanted to know if you would be interested in working with me," Xavier asked. " You seem like a fierce, take charge, kind of girl who would make for a fine winner, and I just want to make sure it happens."

"Not interested," Yvonne replied. "I vill vin zis game, but I dun't need any help from anyvone."

"Okay, you heard the lady," LaBelle said as she grabbed Xavier and dragged him off. "She's not interested, so clearly she's not the 'goddess,' you're looking for. Of course, I already knew that, because it's obviously me."

"Yes, you do have quite a bit of potential yourself," Xavier said.

"Great, so hurry up and get your queen to her camp," LaBelle said.

"Anything for you, Your Majesty," Xavier said dutifully.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Yvonne-**Bah, I dun't need somevone to cahry me to ze end. I vill vin zis game all on my own.

**LaBelle-**Ha, this is perfect, I've got a devoted servant who will serve my every will. That means that I can keep on playing up my crazy side, and always have at least one vote to count on.

**Xavier-**I can just see it now…Girl acts crazy, has no regard for gameplay, yet amazingly survives every elimination and wins. Oh, that would do my heart proud to have a story like that.

* * *

Jarred had opened a door and stepped into a warehouse full of boxes. He glanced around and stepped inside.

"Hi there!" Amanda exclaimed as she followed after him. "Mind if I join you?"

"Yes, actually," Jarred said. "I would."

"Gee, that's really too bad," Amanda said. "'Cause a lot of people seem to really like me once they get to know me. That's not being egotistical to say something like that, is it? I mean, if it's true, is it still egotistical. I'm not boasting, I'm just stating a simple truth. Isn't that basically what school is all about, teaching kids the truths about life? You don't see people accusing schools of having an ego too big for their heads…maybe I should be a schoolteacher, wouldn't that be fun!?"

Jarred had crushed a box in his hands and looked ready to punch something. However, he spotted Aubrey and Dewey walking by outside a window.

"Here," he said as he grabbed Amanda and placed her out the window. "She's your problem now."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Jarred-**I am a loner. I work on my own and I don't need anyone telling me what to do. And I definitely don't need any annoying kids tagging along with me.

**Amanda-**I wonder if Jarred doesn't like me. Maybe he didn't get to know me well enough, I really should have talked more when I had the chance.

* * *

Maggie had found that nearly everyone had left her behind.

"Hey, you!" she exclaimed as she spotted Kevin.

Kevin through down a smoke bomb and disappeared before her.

"Grr," she growled.

She then turned to Kendell who was trying to tiptoe past her.

"You!" she snapped.

"What?" Kendell groaned.

"Don't take that tone with me," Maggie said. "I am your elder, and I demand your respect."

"What do you want?" Kendell asked.

"What's that supposed to mean? I'm so old lady so I must want a newspaper and a recliner?" Maggie scoffed. "I want your help, dummy! You're going to help me get to one of these camps."

"Fine, " Kendell groaned.

"And what did I say about taking that tone!?" Maggie snapped.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Maggie-**These brats don't know the first thing about respecting their elders! But I'll be sure to demand the respect I deserve!

**Kendell-**Whatever, I don't even care about helping anyone. I just want to see what trouble I can cause.

* * *

(Boe, Victor, Judie, Todd)

The four had entered a building and were walking along a catwalk now. Beneath them were various vats, containing substances of several vibrant colours.

"What do you think this stuff is?" Victor asked.

"I don't know, but be sure not to fall," Judie said.

"Do you think it's edible?" Todd asked. "Maybe it's like candy."

"Ha, I don't think so," Boe said. "The consistency is all wrong, if this is a food product, then the person responsible for stirring should be fired immediately. Also, it smells toxic which is hardly a good sign."

"Hey guys!" Douglas called from a lower level as he tried to catch up. "Wait for me!"

"What's he doing here?" Judie asked.

"I don't know, but let's speed up," Boe said. "I do not want to be stuck on a team with that little twerp."

Everyone picked up the pace, but Douglas followed after them.

"Come on, I'm big and strong!" he exclaimed. "I'll be perfect for you."

"Faster," Boe grunted through clenched teeth.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Boe-**I want my team to all be worthy to work for me. Douglas is not doing that. He doesn't even have enough effort to have his own personality, he has to steal if from someone else.

**Judie-**I don't like the way Boe is always giving orders. She's gonna have to learn the hard way that no one tells the nighthawk what to do!

**Douglas-**I gotta get with the cool kids! I can't let myself get stuck with the losers!

* * *

(Leroy, Buster, Rich)

The three boys had entered a building in the opposite direction. They had also entered an industrial area full of spinning fans. They were walking along a catwalk over the spinning fans and had gusts of wind blown into their faces.

"What do you suppose these are for?" Rich asked.

"It's a studio, duh, they probably need them for special effects," Buster scoffed. "Maybe stop and think before you ask a stupid question like that."

"Okay, sorry," Rich said defensively. "But why are they on right now, and blasting at us."

"I reckon that's just McClean trying to make things as difficult as possible for us," Leroy remarked.

Suddenly, the metal they were walking on started to creak. With a snap, the floor gave way. Leroy hopped forward, Buster fell back, but Rich fell right through the hole. He had to hold onto the strand of metal as he hung above the fan.

"Help!" he exclaimed. "Someone give me a hand!"

"Sorry, kiddo, you're on your own," Leroy said as he took off.

"Then you," Rich said to Buster.

"I'm not here to help you," Buster said. "What a waste of my time and abilities. You can help yourself."

With that, Buster headed back the way he had come. Rich could only hold on as tightly as he could as he dangled in midair.

Buster headed back down the steps and left the building. As he did, he spotted Mia painting the side of the wall.

"You there, you can be my new partner," Buster said. "Tell me, how far have you explored? Where do you think these camps have been hidden?"

"Sorry, I'm not supposed to help you," Mia replied.

"What, you think you're too good for me?" Buster scoffed.

"No," Mia said. "But I'm an intern, I'm not supposed to interfere with the challenges unless asked to."

Buster stared at her blankly before saying, "You must think I'm pretty stupid to fall for something like that."

"But I'm telling the truth," Mia insisted.

"Fine, have it your way," Buster scoffed. "Just know that your little façade isn't working on me."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Buster-**These people are all so transparent, it's disgusting. I can't wait to show them all and beat them each one by one.

**Rich-**Well…I guess this is what I asked for…something to toughen me up…but this isn't quite what I had in mind.

**Leroy-**First rule of the game, always look out for number one. I ain't wasting my time if those suckers can't keep up. I'll just find some new chumps to get under my arm.

* * *

(Aubrey, Amanda, Dewey)

The trio walked together through the allies between all the different buildings.

"…and then you have to vote someone out," Aubrey explained to Dewey who was listening intently.

"What do you mean 'out?'" Dewey asked.

"Like 'out,'" Aubrey said with emphasis. "As in, you're out of the game. That's it for you. Bye-bye."

"Wow, sounds harsh," Dewey said with a nervous look on his face.

"This game is harsh," Aubrey said. "You'll have to be ready for that."

"So…how do you not get voted out?" Dewey asked.

"You'll need to make an alliance," Aubrey said. "Find people you can trust and vote together."

"I see," Dewey nodded. "So…want to be on an alliance with me?"

"Well, we're not even on the same team yet," Aubrey said, "but if we are then—Wait…where are we?"

Everyone paused to look around. They had wandered into a new terrain and it was clearly different from the industrial studio before them. The grass was pink and covered the ground. There were cardboard cut-outs of rainbows, giant lollypops, and colourful flowers, all lining the area.

"Well, technically were in a studio, in the middle of nowhere, in Canada," Amanda listed, "in North America, on the planet earth, in the solar system, in the milky way, in the universe, which is probably in a speck of dust on a clover being carried by an elephant."

"I think it must be another part of the set," Dewey remarked. "Mr. McClean mentioned that it was used for a lot of big projects right, maybe this is the set for one the shows."

"It's…kinda unsettling," Aubrey remarked as she poked a giant pink teddy bear that was staring at them with soulless beady eyes.

"Yeah, but only 'kinda,'" Amanda said. "Not quite 'sorta' but a little more than 'not really' so it's like 45% unsettling, which isn't that bad…I'd say it falls on the same level as a dog with chicken legs…and by the way, how cool would that be? It's like 'man's best friend' except it also lays eggs, so it feeds you too. Maybe I should get to work on that, all I need is a dog, a chicken, and a vat of toxic waste."

"Uh…let's just keep moving," Dewey suggested uncertainly.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Dewey-**This whole strategy thing is a lot to take in. I really hope I end up on a team with Aubrey, she seems to know what she's doing, and I really think she could help me.

**Aubrey-**I hope that Dewey isn't left in the dust in this game. He seems like a good kid, but this game is cutthroat, he might not have what it takes.

**Amanda-**Come to think of it, a radioactive chicken-dog might produce some weird tasting eggs. Also, they'd probably be kinda deadly. But not sorta deadly.

* * *

(LaBelle and Xavier)

The duo walked straight forward together.

"So, do tell me more about this strategy of yours?" LaBelle asked.

"The most important thing is that both of us make it to the final 2," Xavier said. "Once we do, I'll lay down and opt out of the competition, giving you the win you deserve."

"Hahaha, I love this plan so much," LaBelle exclaimed.

"Unless of course, I find someone more worthy," Xavier said. "It's still possible with the amount of potential I've seen in this cast."

"No!" LaBelle barked as she grabbed him by the shirt. "I am the only one who matters here! Everyone else, just forget about them, understand?"

"Ah, I just love it," Xavier exclaimed. "You won't take anything but the best. True beauty in itself right there."

The two looked around and saw that they had entered a new terrain. The ground was grey, and there were various blinking lights in the distance. Xavier looked at the ground and spotted some thin wires splayed around the terrain.

"Well, what have we here?" he asked.

"I don't know," LaBelle said, "But all—"

Suddenly, a hatch in the ground opened up and a turret sprung out. It aimed at the duo and started to rapidly fire glowing green pulses.

"Run for it!" LaBelle exclaimed. "We're under attack."

The duo ran and found a shed. They quickly ran inside and Xavier slammed the door shut.

"Do you think that things still out there?" LaBelle asked after a few minutes.

"Let's just wait it out a little longer," Xavier said. "I couldn't stand to have anything happen to my previous Goddess."

Outside, Kendell was arriving with Maggie, she had spotted what had happened.

"Alright, Granny," Kendell said, "why don't you go take a nap or something?"

"What are you implying?" Maggie asked. "That I can't keep up with you youths? Well…I could use a short rest. But just because my legs are getting sore, not because I'm old!"

"Whatever," Kendell scoffed.

Maggie found a crate to sit on as she rested her legs. Kendell meanwhile crept over to the shelter. She grabbed a broom and jammed it through the handle.

"Heh, that'll keep them busy," she remarked.

"Okay, enough dillydallying," Maggie said. "Let's keep moving."

"We might want to take a different route," Kendell said. "Unless you want to get blasted to bits."

"Fine, whatever, let's just get there," Maggie said.

Once the two had left, Xavier tried opening the door again.

"Hey, it's stuck!" he exclaimed.

"What do you mean?!" LaBelle snapped.

"I mean the door won't open," Xavier replied.

Suddenly, from the outside, Kevin dropped down in front of the shed. He pulled out a katana and sliced the broom in half. The door swung open and the duo fell out.

"Well, thank you, kind sir," Xavier said.

Kevin gave a polite bow, before disappearing into smoke.

"Now, I just have to wonder, who it was who trapped us in there," Xavier remarked.

"Yeah, I'll kill them!" LaBelle added.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**LaBelle-**So, we've got a troublemaker among us, eh? That's terrible! Reality TV loves drama-starters, I have to get this person eliminated ASAP!

**Kevin-**…Okay, I'll speak in here, but only in here! As I follow a code of honour, it is my duty to help those in need, and protect them from those who wish to cause harm. A big task at hand, but I will dedicate all I have to it.

**Kendell-**Those punks are gonna learn who they're messing with. I'm not afraid to play dirty, right from day one.

* * *

(Adam, Mona, Giselle)

The threesome were wandering cluelessly through the studio.

"So, does anyone have any idea where we're going?" Adam asked.

"No, and that's what makes it so nice," Mona said. "We're just following our heart and letting the spirits guide us to our next destination. Fate will determine where we arrive."

"I see…well no offense, but that doesn't sound the most promising," Adam said.

"Perhaps…in here?" Giselle suggested as she pointed to a grate that connected to a tube."

"Ah, good idea," Adam said. "This could lead us right to where we need to go."

The three removed the grate and started to climb down.

"Oh guys, I wouldn't go in there if I were you," Mia said. "That's just our sewer system. It has nothing to do with the challenge."

"Uh-huh," Adam said skeptically. "And how would you know this? You're just as lost as the rest of us."

"Actually, I'm an intern," Mia said. "And I was given a map of the location. I'm not supposed to share, but I can tell you that you won't find anything in there."

"Or maybe you've already got your allies scoping it out and just don't want any intruders," Adam said. "Well, sorry babe, but I'm not falling for it."

"Fine, your loss," Mia scoffed.

The trio dropped down into the tunnel and landed in wet ground.

"I think we're on the right track, guys," Adam said. "If that girl was so desperate to keep us out of here, then you know that there's got to be something good down here."

"Well, it's good to have your astute senses on our side," Mona said.

However, after some time walking, they were beginning to feel less certain.

"It really stinks down here," Adam remarked. "You don't think this really is the sewer system?"

"Do we…go back?" Giselle asked.

"Nah, we've come far enough," Adam said. "Let's just see where this leads us."

"And I actually find the smell to be quite cleansing," Mona said. "Reminds me of rats, and they seem happy enough."

"And that's why you're weird," Adam remarked.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Giselle-**Is confusing…very confusing…but I follow people. They smart, they nice, I trust them.

**Adam-**I may not have any plans to win this whole thing, but I didn't come out here to make a fool of myself too. If that girl things she can play mind games by pretending to be an intern, then I say bring it on. I'm no pushover.

**Mona-**Who cares if we're just getting lost. Getting lost is the first step to getting found. And also I can finally say I was in a sewer, isn't that something.

* * *

(Jarred)

Jarred had entered the same room with the fans in it. He climbed up the steps to the catwalk, only to find a hole had been torn in the middle of it.

"Hello!? Is someone there!?" Rich called. "I could really use a hand!"

Rich had slipped down along the bar by now and was just barely hanging on. Jarred walked over to the hole and saw him dangling. He sighed and reached out his hand. Rich grabbed it eagerly and Jarred pulled him up.

"Oh, thank you so much!" Rich exclaimed as he hugged Jarred.

"Don't do that," Jarred said as he separated them.

"You have no idea how long I was stuck there!" Rich exclaimed. "I thought no one would come to my rescue."

"And you couldn't just save yourself?" Jarred asked. "The ledge was right there, it's pretty sad that you couldn't just reach up and grab it."

"I was holding on for my dear life!" Rich continued to sob. "I thought I was a goner."

"Piece of advice, kid," Jarred said. "Stay on ground level."

"Oh, good advice," Rich said. "So…mind accompanying me in my search."

"Yes," Jarred sighed in frustration.

"But we're both alone," Rich insisted. "My old partners abandoned me."

"I don't blame them," Jarred said.

"Oh come on!" Rich continued to insist. "I don't want to have to explore all on my own, that would be lame. I need someone to talk to."

"And I'm just the opposite," Jarred said. "So, we'd be a horrible match."

"Well, we at least need to travel together for now," Rich said. "We can't continue that way, so the only way to go is back the way you came."

"Ugh…fine," Jarred conceded. "But don't get too…clingy."

"I won't," Jarred promised.

"Uh…you're holding my hand," Jarred pointed out.

"Too clingy?" Rich asked.

"Way too clingy," Jarred replied.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Jarred-**I really don't need anyone to bother me. But Rich is pathetic…if I leave him, he'll get eaten alive. I just hope I'll be able to pass him off to someone else soon enough.

**Rich-**Instantly, Jarred is a much more favorable ally than those last two guys, because he actually bothered to help me. At the same time, he seems big and tough, maybe I could get a few tips from him.

* * *

(Judie, Boe, Todd, Victor, Douglas)

The foursome, with Douglas following behind had just continued to delve deeper in the industrial factory section. They saw tubes and pipes everywhere.

"Oof," Todd said as he bumped his head on a low-hanging pipe.

"Guys…you're not slowing down!" Douglas whined as he tried to catch up. "If you don't…you're, uh….going to be sorry…yeah, totally!"

"He's still here?" Boe groaned.

"He's persistent, you can give him that," Victor said.

"I can," Boe said. "But I won't."

Judie, meanwhile, had spotted a door off to the side. She grabbed Todd and pulled him in close.

"Okay, listen up, I'm just saying this once and only to you because I like you," Judie said. "On the count of three, there's going to be a big kafuffle. It's time we ditched these squares, so we're gonna for that door. Got it?"

"Uh, wha?" Todd asked.

"Good," Judie said. "Three!"

With that, Judie kicked one of the pipes and caused it to spray out colourful smoke.

"Oh, what the hell!?" Boe exclaimed.

"Nighthawk strikes!" Judie exclaimed.

"Huh?" Todd remarked.

Judie grabbed him by the shoulder and dragged him to the door. By the time the smoke had cleared, both she and Todd had disappeared. Douglas, however, had managed to catch up.

"Wow, that was an awesome stunt," Douglas exclaimed. "I wish I had pulled it…I mean…I totally did."

"Not only are you pathetic, you're also a terrible liar," Boe said. "And what was that all about? Where'd those two run off to?"

"Don't ask me," Victor said. "Guess they had other plans."

"Well, they're going to regret it," Boe said. "Because they're not allowed on my A Team now."

"Can I join?" Douglas asked.

"No," Boe said.

"I don't take 'no' for an answer," Douglas said.

"You should," Boe said. "It's a good habit to get into."

Meanwhile, Judie and Todd were running through another tunnel of pipes.

"So, what was that all about," Todd asked.

"I was getting bad vibes," Judie said. "That Boe girl was getting complacent. And you don't get complacent with the Nighthawk. She is a privilege not a right. I don't care if it's day one or the last day before the finale, the Nighthawk plays her own game and won't hesitate to shake things up."

"Oookay…have fun with that, then," Todd said.

As the two opened another door and stepped into a new area, they ended up bumping into someone.

"Well now, if that don't put the dink in coinkidink," Leroy remarked. "I was just startin' to wonder if I would ever run into some more folks."

"Can't you see that we're in a hurry?" Judie said.

"Well shucks, how's about I join you then?" Leroy asked. "We can walk and talk at the same time."

"Sure," Todd said.

"Splendid!" Leroy exclaimed.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Judie-**I'm keeping Todd around because there's just something about him. He's got the fire to challenge me…he's got spirit. He could be a valued ally. At the same time, he could also be trouble. So I'm keeping him close. And if I see one suspicious hair on his head. Bam! That's the sound of me twisting the knife into his back so fast you'd blink and miss it!

**Todd-**Honestly, I don't know what Judie's deal is, but whatever. I don't care who's on my team, cause once they get me, they won't need anyone else.

**Leroy-**I like that Todd boy. Big in the brawns, short on the brains. Just the kind of guy I need on the Leroy train. Problem is, that Nighthawk lady has already sunk her talons into him. I'll have to do away with her soon enough if I'm going to make any real progress out here.

* * *

(Norissa, Macy, The Professor)

"So, are you excited for this season?" Macy asked Norissa.

"Oh, most definitely," Norissa exclaimed. "I can't wait for the battle of wits to begin."

"Sounds like you're going to be quite the powerplayer," Macy remarked.

"Well, I don't know if I'd go that far," Norissa said. "But I'm not afraid to give it my all."

"I hope you can do it," Macy said. "I want to be on the winning side for sure."

"Ladies, look!" The Professor exclaimed. "A door!"

"So, what's the big deal?" Norissa asked. "There are plenty of doors around here?"

"Yes, but notice who they are all the same colour and have no shading," The Professor said. "This one here is much more detailed, clearly it's an important door. The plot is telling us to open."

"We can open it if you want," Norissa said. "But I'm not expecting much."

The trio opened the door and stepped into a completely new terrain. The ground was dusty and tumbleweeds rolled by. Cactuses grew in the ground around them. They could see hills in the distance.

"What…how is this possible?" Norissa asked. "How can you keep all of his hidden behind a single wall?"

"Oh you can fit anything into anywhere if you try hard enough," The Professor said. "Take a look at what I have in my hat."

He took off his hand, reached in, and pulled out a full-grown lion. The lion roared at Norissa before The Professor shoved it back into his hat.

"WHAT!?" Norissa exclaimed. "What are you, some kind of party magician?"

"I'm The Professor," The Professor declared. "Didn't I make that clear with my introduction?"

"Guys," Macy called. "Can we keep moving? I think I see something ahead."

Macy had indeed spotted some more buildings in the distance. The group soon arrived at a small, cowboy-style village.

"Look up there," Norissa said as she pointed to a balcony overlooking one of the buildings. "Maybe we could get a better look from up there."

"Terrific idea," The Professor said as he entered The Saloon.

"Uh," Norissa said, "it's the other—"

However, The Professor exited from the top doors of the other building and stepped out onto the balcony.

"Nope, I don't see anything," he said before exiting back the way he had come and reappearing through the same doors.

"How did you—not even going to ask," Norissa grumbled.

"So, Professie, what do you think we should do now?" Macy asked.

"Well, if you want my advice," The Professor said. "We'll walk through…this door!"

He pointed to a particular door.

"Okay," Macy exclaimed.

"Then we'll cut to a scene change," The Professor said. "By the time the scene returns us, we should already have arrived at our camp."

"Awesome!" Macy exclaimed.

The Professor opened the door and stepped through. Macy followed.

"I'm not going to do it," Norissa grumbled. "I'm not going to degrade myself to believing in a complete lack of physics."

After a few minutes she peeked through the door curiously. Macy and The Professor had disappeared.

"Grr, fine just abandon me," she grumbled. "See if I end up helping them when it comes to the team phase. I can find my own way there."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Norissa-**I need things to make sense. The Professor is just…ugh…I don't even know!

**Macy-**Oh, I can't help but laugh at all this conflict going on already. I hope I'm on a team with these two. They'll be at each other's throats and all I have to do is pick a side.

**The Professor-**If Norissa doesn't want my help then there's nothing I can do for her. She can find her own way if she pleases.

* * *

(Xavier and LaBelle)

The duo were slowly creeping along the terrain, trying to avoid triggering the turrent.

"Easy does it now," Xavier said as they took slow steps.

"Out ohf my vay!" Yvonne exclaimed as she shoved the duo aside.

The turret activated and began to fire at Yvonne, but she moved her body fluidly and dodged each shot with ease.

"Hey, she can't just pass us like that!" LaBelle exclaimed. "Xander, stop her!"

"Yes, my queen," Xavier said as he marched after Yvonne. "Madame, I demand an apology for—Oof!"

Xavier was knocked to the ground by a shot from the turret.

"Xander, she's getting away," LaBelle said. "Get up and shield me."

"Yes…Your Grace," Xavier said pained as he got up and blocked the shots.

He was hit several more times but resisted the urge to collapse as LaBelle walked by comfortably.

A few minutes later, Rich and Jarred arrived. The turret activated and started to fire. Rich cowered nervously.

"What do we do!?" he exclaimed.

Jarred walked up to the turret and gave it a harsh kick. It snapped and broke instantly.

"That," Jarred said.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Xavier-**Not to self…change name to Xander.

**LaBelle-**How dare that girl just show up and outshine me like that!? I need to be the first one to arrive on my team…so I can tell that all what a horrible liar she is and no one will believe her story!

**Yvonne-**Please, Herr McClean, your petty contrahptions insult me.

* * *

(Kendell and Maggie)

The duo had found another passage and were following it over the grey terrain. Kendell looked over the edge and saw Xavier getting pelted by the turret.

"Heh, sucker," she chuckled.

"What are you laughing about, shorty?" Maggie scoffed. "One of your young people inside jokes?"

"Something like that," Kendell remarked.

As the duo continued along the railed walkway they were able to pass the other walking.

"Heh, we're clearly smarter than any of those dumb kids," Maggie remarked. "We'll be there way before anyone else."

On the ground, Yvonne had taken the lead. She was followed by LaBelle and Xavier, but Jarred and Rich were catching up. Suddenly, once they were in the middle of the field, they heard the sound of whirring.

"That can't be good," Rich remarked.

Suddenly, various more turrets appeared from all sides. Out of rocks, the ground, everywhere.

"Eep," Rich exclaimed.

The turrets began to fire. Yvonne continued to dodge skillfully. Xavier was hit and the force was enough to knock him to the ground.

"Aaah, my protection!" LaBelle exclaimed.

She saw Jarred charging through the onslaught and ran to him.

"Protect me!" she exclaimed as she latched onto his arm.

"Get offa me!" Jarred growled.

"Protect us!" Rich added as he clung to Jarred's leg.

Jarred just sighed as he continued to walk with the added burdens. Kendell meanwhile was watching Yvonne continue to make her way through the course with ease. There was a small metal encampment at the end of the field that seemed to be the target of the area.

"Someone needs to take her down a peg," Kendell said. "And that someone should be me."

Kendell spotted a studio light hanging just above the area.

"Heh, perfect," she said.

She hopped onto the lamp and began to kick at its attachments keeping it to the ceiling.

"What are you doing, you hooligan?" Maggie demanded.

"Forget you, old lady," Kendell retorted.

"Fine, waste your time with destructive behaviour," Maggie scoffed. "I'm actually here to compete."

Kendell was finally able to break the lamp off and was sent soaring downwards. The light crashed right into Yvonne and crushed her to the ground.

"Ha, take that!" Kendell laughed as she jumped off the light.

"Oh, you vittle raht!" Yvonne snarled. "Who do you sink you ahre dealing vith? I vill destroy you vhen I get my hahnds on you."

"Yeah, except you're the one who's stuck right now," Kendell retorted. "So what are you going to do? Nothing, that's what."

Suddenly, Kendell was blasted by a beam and slammed into a large rock. Jarred, with Labelle and Rich clinging to him, had arrived at the base by now and kicked the door down. The three of them entered. Xavier meanwhile was just starting to recover. However, he realized that he was right in target for every weapon in the area.

"Uh-oh," he said as he braced himself to be brutally assaulted again.

However, before the nearest turret could fire, a shuriken star sliced through it and caused it to fall apart. A black blur whirled past Xavier as each turret was destroyed. When it was all done, Kevin appeared before Xavier and offered his hand. Xavier took it and Kevin helped him up. Kevin gave a quick bow before disappearing. Xavier then chased after the others. A few minutes later, Mia arrived and looked at the turrets.

"Well, looks like I've got my work cut out for me," she said as she went to work repairing them.

"You zhere!" Yvonne called. "Help me. Remove zis lahmp!"

"Ugh," Mia groaned. "I'm an intern, I'm not allowed to interfere."

"I didn't ask fohr your life stohry, just help me," Yvonne ordered.

Mia just sighed to herself as she continued to work.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Jarred-**Great, now it looks like I could be stuck with these two on a team. They better be pretty grateful for what I'm putting up with.

**Maggie-**Kids. Always getting distracted with causing a ruckus. That's why I've got a clear advantage here, I can actually stay focused.

**Yvonne-**Ze blonde girl hahz just made a very dahngerous enemy. She vill come to regret angering me.

* * *

Jarred, LaBelle, and Rich had all made it inside the base by now. They entered a round, sterile, steel room.

"So…is this where we're supposed to be?" Rich asked.

"Where's the fanfare? Where's the confetti?" LaBelle demanded. "My appearance will not go unrecognized!"

Xavier arrived next, clearly out of breath.

"Took you long enough," LaBelle remarked

"Sorry…My Queen…I will…not let you down…again," he said.

"Better not," LaBelle said.

"Incoming!" Maggie announced as she climbed down from a higher up passage.

"I think I hear something," a voice came from the ground.

"What was that?" Rich asked.

Everyone glanced down at the ground.

"Look," Xavier said as he revealed a grate in the corner of the room.

"People!" Adam exclaimed from within the tunnel. "Get us out of here."

"One second," Rich said as he started to open up the grate.

They managed to pull it off and reveal Adam, Mona, and Giselle all standing in sewage.

"Oh thank god," Adam said.

"Don't worry, we'll help you out," Rich said.

"Ladies first," Adam said as he gestured for Giselle to go first.

Giselle took Rich's hand and climbed up. However, as soon as she entered the room, another whirring sound filled the area.

"Not again!" Xavier groaned.

However, this time something different happened. The room turned into a giant vacuum as the six contestants in the room were sucked upwards. The camera zoomed out to show that they were being sucked into a giant UFO. They were brought up into a large roomed with a very obvious futuristic theme. Blinking lights and colourful wires were displayed everyone. Screens with nothing specific shown on them flashed on and off.

"Hey guys!" Beth exclaimed. "And congratulations to making it to your new team!"

Everyone glanced around at their new surroundings.

"This will be your new home from now on," Beth said. "As you can see, you've entered the part of the studio dedicated to space and robots and all that other fun stuff. That's because you guys will be known as…Team Sci-Fi!"

With a ping, a green icon with the silhouette of a big-headed alien appeared on the corner of the screen.

"So, this is our team?" Rich asked as he looked around. "Looks pretty good."

"Pretty good!?" Xavier exclaimed. "That is no way to talk about the team with our Goddess!"

"Yeah, me," Maggie said.

"Um…" Xavier said as he eyed her up and down. "No, don't think so."

"What!?" Maggie snapped.

"Okay, guys, I'll leave you to get settled," Beth said.

She then walked over to the opening port.

"Sorry guys, this team is full," she said.

"Aw man," Adam groaned.

Yvonne, who had managed to squeeze out from under the lamp burst into the room.

"They're closed," Adam remarked.

"Vhat!" Yvonne growled. "Zis vill not stand!"

She angrily kicked the wall.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Rich-**I think we've got a pretty cool team. I can't wait to get to know them and see how we work together.

**Xavier-**And so it begins. I am on the team with my beloved Goddess, LaBelle, and I shall do all that I can to protect her. Although, Giselle is here too…I haven't ruled her out yet.

**Maggie-**How dare Xavier not recognize my glory? Oh well, he's just a stupid kid, his opinion means nothing to me.

**Giselle-**Oh…is team? Hm…look goodly…but missing from friends…make sad.

**Adam-**Damn, there goes my shot to get with the hot chick. Then again, there are plenty others, maybe I could end up with one of them instead.

**Yvonne-**Ridiculous. Ahbsolutely ridiculous. I dun't get rejected. Ever.

* * *

(Judie, Leroy, Todd)

The three were walking through a dusty area now.

"Well, we're certainly getting somewhere now," Todd remarked.

"Or we're just walking in circles," Leroy added.

"Silence!" Judie exclaimed as she stopped suddenly.

Todd and Leroy bumped into her. Judie however was busy focusing.

"Hm…" she said as she held her hand up. "…that way."

"How do you know?" Leroy asked.

"Because I do," Judie said. "And the Nighthawk is never wrong. Now move."

The boys followed behind Judie. Eventually the came to a large building marked 'Hotel.'

"This is it?" Todd asked.

"Let's find out," Leroy said as he moved to open the door.

They entered a found themselves in a room that was very much western themed. Pistols hung on the walls. The chairs were all cow patterned. And Eva stood in the center of the room glaring at the three who entered.

"So…this is who I get?" she spat. "Doesn't look like much…but I'll make do."

"Hey, I take offense to that," Todd said.

"Good, you should," Eva growled.

"Honey, I'm home!" The Professor announced as he entered through a door in the back of the room.

Macy followed behind him daintily.

"What? Where'd you come from?" Eva snapped.

"There," The Professor said as he pointed to the door.

"Fine, whatever, we're just waiting for one more," Eva said.

Outside, and further away, Norissa was still wandering through the desert.

"Come on, I've got to be getting close by now," she groaned as she walked tiredly.

Suddenly, she felt her feet slip. She had fallen into a small chasm in the ground which had been covered by the dust and sand.

"Aah!" she cried as she was about to tumble downwards.

However, a hand grabbed onto her wrist and pulled her up. Norissa turned to see Kevin.

"Oh, thank you," Norissa said.

Kevin gave a light bow.

"Mind sticking around me?" Norissa asked. "I could use a hand if I run into trouble again."

Kevin nodded. The two continued to walk through the desert, but it didn't take long for them to spot the hotel. Norissa eagerly ran ahead and entered.

"And that's six," Eva said. "Sorry, no room for me."

Kevin nodded before dropping another smoke bomb and disappearing.

"Okay, welcome, wimps," Eva said. "This is your new team. I've been stuck with all this cowboy crap to go with Chris's movie theme. Anyways, you guys are…Team Wild West."

Another ping, and a golden icon appeared in the corner, this one with a sheriff's star on it.

"Oh, fancy," The Professor said as he poked the icon.

"So, get to know each other and all that," Eva said. "And you better not let me down when it comes time for the REAL challenges!"

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Norissa-**How did those guys get here before me? Ugh, I will get to the bottom of this.

**Macy-**Ooh my team is so crazy, I love it so much!

**Todd-**I don't know who Eva's calling a wimp, but I'm definitely not. I'll have to show her wrong when it comes challenge time.

**Judie-**The Team of the Nighthawk. I'll have to make sure everyone gets into line. This is MY team and I will treat it that way.

**Leroy-**Well, I've got some work to do, but I will get every one of these saps under my power. That or just give them the boot, 'cause what use is someone if they ain't working for me, huh?

* * *

(Aubrey, Dewey, Amanda)

As the group continued, they began to see more cuddly type of objects. They saw piles and piles of plush animals. Some could fit in a hand, and others towered over the teens.

"Look, I think I see something," Dewey said.

"I see something too," Amanda said. "In fact, I see a lot of somethings. Let's see if I count. One, you…two, Aubrey, three, your bowtie, four your shirt, five, your pants…"

"No, I mean I think I see a cave," Dewey said. "It might be where we need to go."

The group approached the cave and entered. Inside it was filled with stuffed animals lying everywhere.

"Okay, get your butts in here," Duncan said as he stepped forward. "And I don't want to hear anyone talking about how lame this team. Believe me, I know, but it's what Chris stuck me with."

"Well, at least we finally arrived," Aubrey said. "Although I might have trouble sleeping."

She glanced at a hanging wooden puppet and backed away from it. They then heard the sound of others approaching. Boe entered, followed by Victor and Douglas.

"DUNCAN!" Douglas exclaimed as he hugged onto the other boy.

"Get off of me," Duncan said in disgust.

"I am your biggest fan!" Douglas exclaimed. "You've taught me so much!"

"That's great," Duncan said. "Now let go of me."

"Anything for you!" Douglas exclaimed as he let go.

He continued to stare at Duncan in awe though.

"So, you're all here," Duncan said. "Like I said, Chris slapped me with all these cuddly lovey junk. So, you guys are the lucky bunch who get to be…Team Kiddie."

Another ping sounded and a pink icon with a teddy bear's head appeared on in the corner.

"So, get to know each other and all that, I guess," Duncan said. "I'm outta here."

"Wait, Duncan, don't leave!" Douglas cried. "I have so much I want to talk to you about!"

Duncan quickly ran off as fast as he could.

"Well, you all look like nice people," Victor said. "I'm sure we'll get along fine."

"I hope so too," Dewey said. "And at least we've got some nice company."

He picked up a random plush creature.

"Oh my gosh, is that a plush tamigotchi!" Douglas suddenly exclaimed.

All eyes turned to him.

"Not…that I know anything about that," he said.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Boe-**Ugh, this team is awful, pure awful! We've got the scrawny kid who has no idea what he's doing here, the geeky girl with a scattered brain, and…ugh, that skank. I know her type, born pretty and gets everyone bending over for them. Well, she's not getting any of that on my team!

**Douglas-**I don't only like Duncan, there are other things I'm a fan of too. But they would ruin my image, and since Duncan is my God and Saviour, I must devote myself to being him entirely.

**Dewey-**So this is my team…honestly, I'm not sure what the appropriate response would be right now.

* * *

(Later)

Back at the start of the studio, Chris stood, waiting patiently. One by one people started to show up. First Buster.

"I'm with this tedious chase," he said. "Like last season, you've clearly got some fourth place team. Why should I have to waste my time and effort when I can just get on that?"

"We'll see," Chris said.

Next to arrive was Yvonne, followed by a dizzy Kendell. Yvonne sneered at her.

"Having trouble, ladies?" Chris asked.

"It is all her fault," Yvonne spat. "I should be on zat other team. But no, she had to ruin zat."

"Whine, whine, whine, that's really going to help," Kendell scoffed.

Next came Adam and Mona.

"Wow, you guys stink," Chris remarked.

"Thanks for noticing, Chris," Mona replied.

Then in a puff of smoke, Kevin appeared.

"Okay, as you've all probably guessed," Chris said. "You are the loser team. You failed to find a team so that means you get stuck with what I hand you."

Yvonne growled in frustration.

"Open it up, Justin," Chris said.

Justin exited from a closet at the end of one of the building. He revealed a janitor's room full of tools and cleaning supplies.

"Ta-da, you're new home," Justin said.

"That's right," Chris said. "You guys don't even get to be on the movies. You've got the lowest position of all. Welcome to…Team Maintenance."

A brown icon appeared with a mop on it. Mia then exited from the janitor's closet with a broom.

"Just going to borrow this for a second," she said.

"Ugh, she's on this team too?" Adam groaned. "You're that girl who tricked me into going into the sewers."

"And ze vone who vouldn't help me," Yvonne added.

"And the one who thinks we're all dumb enough to believe you're an intern," Buster pointed out.

"Guys," Mia said, "I've told you a million times, I'm not a contestant I'm a—"

"All in favor of voting out skipping the Elimination Ceremony and doing it now?" Adam asked. "I vote for Mia."

"I vote for Mia," Buster said.

"I vote for Mia," Yvonne said.

"I vote for Mia," Kendell said.

"Sorry, but I vote for Mia," Mona said.

Kevin just pointed at Mia.

"Then it's decided," Chris said. "Mia, you're tribe has voted you out. It's time for you to go."

"But I…you know what, forget it," Mia groaned. "I don't know why I even came back to this stupid show."

Mia left the studio and walked up to the bus. She got on and departed.

"So, you guys have your team," Chris said. "Get comfortable in your new home, because the games start soon!"

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Buster-**I don't much care for being put on the 'loser' team, but it's not like any of the other teams looked more favorable.

**Yvonne-**I vill destroy Kendell. She vill not live to survive long out here.

**Adam-**Well, this sucks.

**Mona-**Being on the bottom is hardly a bad thing. We can be like barnacles hanging from the bottom of a ship. Barnacles are rather cute.

**Kevin-**My team seems to be a mix of different people. I will do my best regardless of who I am working with, but I hope that things do not get out of hand.

* * *

(Conclusion)

"And so we conclude day one," Chris said. "The teams have been formed and they're ready to compete. Who will win the first immunity challenge? Who will have to send someone home? What alliances will be formed? What feuds will continue to grow? Find out when we return to…Uber…Drama…Action!"

Team:

Team Sci-Fi (Beth)

LaBelle

Jarred

Rich

Maggie

Xavier

Giselle

Team Wild West (Eva)

The Professor

Leroy

Judie

Norissa

Macy

Todd

Team Kiddie (Duncan)

Douglas

Boe

Aubrey

Victor

Amanda

Dewey

Team Maintenance (Justin)

Adam

Kendell

Kevin

Mona

Yvonne

Buster

_Author's Note: There, got that out of my system. Now I may have to go one hiatus for a bit as I deal with real life. I'll try to update my other series whenever I get time, but that might not be for a while. In the meantime though let me know what you think of this cast, the new teams, and any other opinions you have ^_^_


End file.
